roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Silverlocks
Personality She will be shy at first, but will warm up to a person as they talk more. She is a friendly girl and is sometimes perverted. Backstory She was born hairy, her mother always tried to cut her hair, but alas. she just grew it back. She eventually was cast out of her family because of her disobedience. After she was cast out, she had a hard time finding food and thus stomped her growth in her early teenage years. she decided to go into the woods in Canada to find food and hunt for it. After a long time of hunting and thriving in the forest, she discovered a group of humans with yeti-like quirks, where she was accepted. After she had lived there for a while, a boy about her age joined the camp.Oddly enough, his quirk made him have firestones over his body. For a while, she was very afraid of him, as he kept trying to hug her. As he was trying to hug her he would always set her hair on fire and make her very afraid of him - at first. As she kept on getting her hair burned, she saw his smile more than the burning hell surrounding him. She started talking to him, keeping her distance - for hair safety reasons - And she became very good friends with him. As time passed she wanted to have contact with other people than those in the group and decided to try making a living in a human city. The closest city was WayHaven, as she was told by the elderly of the group. And so she went on her way. When she reached WayHaven, she found out that money is everything. She overheard balding people complain about not having hair on their heads, and started making very expensive-high quality wigs for people with balding issues. She started making a lot of money from these wigs, as people went crazy over the wigs she made. soon she bought a computer, a big house, and a car. Eventually, the boy she became good friends within the forest came to live with her in the house. he was crashing on the couch and wasn't accepted in her house. he stole her keys and now, constantly breaks into sleep. Using this computer, she found out that she really liked anime, and started watching more and more. eventually, after watching a lot of anime/reading manga online, she started liking catgirls and wanted to be like them. This made her realize she won't ever BE a catgirl, but can make her hair shape into cat-ears and a cat tail. Since she saw these catgirls, she always walks around with cat-ears and a cat tail (not in combat). She thinks it looks cute on her. She is thinking of opening a wig factory. - Homegrown Hair, Made for You! Resources She has a computer, mobile phone, a big house and a car. Has a bank account of 50 thousand. makes 6000 a month selling the wigs (mentioned in the backstory). Equipment/Weaponry Hair. Specializations Hand to hand combat, very good in hunting/stalking people and very good in camouflage. Good at lock picking. Quirk Keratin Commandment Can freely control her own hair growth/movement. Can grow hair length for 10 meters but can only move it 10 meters around her in any direction. If the a piece of hair is cut off, it takes 5 turns to regrow. The hair does 5kN damage when used to attack She has the ability to propel herself with her hair or grapple on buildings (up to 10 M). the speed the hair can pull itself up at 40km/h She can use her hair to grasp and or manipulate objects. She can lift up to 150 kg, using this. If a person is being strangled, they can cut or burn it to escape. She can freely change the colour of her hair. Has a limit of one colour, but can have different shades. (If a piece of hair is cut-off, it retains its colour at the time of cutting.) Versatility Lifting uses: throw logan in human form to an object or person. Throws bicycles and/or trash cans. Example Throws logan and hides with her hair. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Retired